Memorias en una botella
by QueenSugar
Summary: "¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar a una persona sus recuerdos?" Semi AU Post-Heaven Tower.


_N/a: Largo tiempo sin escribir para el fandom. Espero que sea mi comeback definitivo (?)_

 _Esta cosa sin suficiente beteo es el regalo de cumpleaños atrasado (como todo lo mío) de una de las personas más especiales en mi vida._ **HarleySecretss** , espero lo disfrutes querida. Te adoro.

 **Memorias en una botella**

–Puede que parezca pequeña ante los ojos humanos, pero se lo aseguro: todo cabrá en esta botella– dijo la mujer de pelo largo y canoso, mientras sostenía un diminuto frasco entre su dedo índice y su pulgar.

Erza observó un tanto desconfiada en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente, suspiró.

– ¿Dolerá?–quiso saber la maga escarlata. Pues si bien estaba familiarizada con la sensación, era mejor saber de antemano si esta le pegaría una visita.

–No–sentenció la mujer–Llegarás a tu hogar, harás lo que tengas que hacer, y en el momento en que lo decidas, caerás dormida. Entonces es cuando hará efecto. Y cuando despiertes a la mañana siguiente, lo que hayas querido olvidar habrá sido olvidado.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. No era como si estuviese teniendo dudas mayores acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco era algo que fuese sencillo de efectuar.

Arrancar sus memorias. Jamás hubiese creído ser capaz de llegar a algo tan brutal. Tan definitivo. Mas se veía en suma necesidad de hacerlo.

Luego de La Torre de la Alegría no había vuelto a ser la de antes. Jellal había abierto una vieja herida, y poco a poco, se desangraba por la misma.

Quería estar bien. Lo deseaba con fervor, pero simplemente no podía conseguirlo. El mero hecho de levantarse cada mañana le suponía un martirio, y el llegar al gremio algo aún peor.

Lo único que anhelaba era el final del día para retornar a las residencias y desvanecerse en su colchón.

–Aceptamos tanto pago anticipado como luego de efectuado el proceso, pero le recomendaría lo primero–explicó la mujer, arrancándole de su pensar.

–Claro…

–Tiende a generar problemas, ¿sabe? Pagar por un servicio que no recuerda haber solicitado–prosiguió con la explicación–igualmente le daremos un recibo, cosa que no es muy probable, pero en caso de que la operación haya fallado, pueda venir y reclamar.

Erza volvió a asentir. No sabía que decir; sólo quería acabar con esto de una vez. Así que cuando la mujer la invitó a recostarse en la camilla, lo hizo de buena gana.

Una vez allí, escuchó como la anciana pronunciaba una serie de cánticos extraños. No sabría describirlos con certeza, pero todo apuntaba a que pertenecían a un antiguo hechizo, probablemente escrito en alguna lengua muerta.

Luego de casi cuarto de hora, la señora calló. Entonces le indicó que podía ponerse de pie.

Una vez parada desvió la vista hasta una mesita de madera que se encontraba a unos metros suyos. Pudo ver como sobre ella reposaba la botellita de cristal que la mujer sostenía antes.

Parpadeó dos veces ante el descubrimiento. No entendía como sin sentirse diferente y ni haber cerrado los ojos en ningún momento la mujer había podido extraer de ella esa especie de sustancia púrpura que ahora llenaba el recipiente de vidrio.

Apartó la vista de la botella con brusquedad. Temía que si se fijaba mucho en ella esto entorpecería el tratamiento.

Se aproximó hasta el mostrador donde la señora parecía estar sacando cuentas y pagó la cantidad acordada.

Abandonó la tienda con recibo en mano y el pensamiento de que el precio pagado era desorbitante, en mente.

"Mientras más memorias deban removerse más jewels costará el tratamiento, querida" había explicado la mujer, en tanto se había mostrado disconforme con la tarifa que esta le presentaba.

Pero al fin y al cabo, tenía sentido. Ella y Jellal tenían todo un historial a pesar de haber pasado más de la mitad de sus vidas separados, antes de los sucesos en la torre.

"Supongo que el tiempo está en segundo plano cuando se trata de momentos compartidos" pensó.

Y con esta idea en mente y un enorme nudo en el pecho continuó su avance por las desiertas calles de Magnolia.

Circuló a paso lento. No tanto porque así lo deseara, sino más bien por lo perdida en sus pensamientos que se encontraba.

En su recorrido, se cuestionó novecientas noventa y nueve veces si lo que acababa de hacer había sido lo correcto, y mil se auto-respondió que no tenía otra opción.

Llegó a las residencias habiendo caminado el doble de lo que en un día corriente. Lo cierto era que entre pechones y desvíos, los cuarentaicinco minutos usuales desde las periferias de la ciudad hasta las residencias, se habían tornado en hora y media.

Se adentró en su habitación e hizo lo de todos los días: desplomarse en su cama como si confiase en que las agonías del día se perderían entre su edredón.

Pero hoy no se sentía de esa forma. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Hoy era distinto a todo el resto de días. Era perfectamente lógico que su sentir tampoco fuera el de siempre.

Súbitamente se incorporó, y con detalle exploró su habitación.

–Nada–soltó en voz alta, siéndole indiferente el hecho de que no había quien pudiera escucharle.

Pues nada quedaba. Se había encargado de deshacerse de todo lo que le pudiese recordar a Jellal. Recortes de prensa, sus viejos harapos de la Torre del Cielo e incluso de un par de buzos que querían asemejarse a su cabello.

Había dicho adiós a todo eso. No obstante, ni siquiera se aproximaba a lo que estaba a punto de perder.

"Ojalá hubiese muerto ahí también" pensó, arriesgándose a que el día presente se convirtiese en uno más en una lista de malos.

Pero inmediatamente intentó apartar esta idea. Quiso enfocarse en lo distinto que tenía este.

Hoy no era como los demás. Hoy era diferente. Hoy se había sometido al el tratamiento e iba a funcionar. Hoy terminaría su luto, pues a la mañana siguiente habría de olvidarlo todo.

Entonces se levantó de un salto de la cama apresurándose hacia el escritorio. Allí abrió una sencilla cajita rectangular de madera. Estaba llena de sobres y papeles, los cuales revisó sin mucho detenimiento y terminó por arrojar a la basura.

Erza limpió con un pañuelo el polvoriento fondo de la cajita y procedió a colocar el recibo que la mujer le había dado 'por si acaso'.

Cerró la caja y se dirigió de vuelta a la cama, perdiendo en el camino cada una de sus prendas. Al final, cuando ya no quedó nada, retiró las cobijas, se acostó y volvió a taparse con ellas.

La chica se quedó contemplando el cielo raso por unos minutos, y se sintió extrañamente pequeña estando en su propia cama.

Sintió entonces, la necesidad de sostenerse de algo. Por lo que terminó por aferrarse al almohadón que yacía a su lado, mientras trataba de redirigir a su mente a un lugar menos lúgubre.

"Mañana será un nuevo comienzo, será distinto. Ya vas a ver", trató de autoconvencerse; y entre la frase que repetía en su cabeza como plegaria y unas pocas lágrimas, cayó dormida.

* * *

Erza entreabrió los ojos y en tanto lo hizo, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Se acurrucó entre las cobijas como si la calidez de la cama fuese un santo remedio e intentó volver a dormir.

Después de darse incontables vueltas y comprobar que en efecto, el sueño no era remedio para su dolencia, se puso de pie y encaminó hacia la ducha.

Se sentía más liviana de lo normal. Se miró al espejo para comprobar que era lo que no estaba bien en ella, pero para su grata sorpresa todo perecía en su lugar. Eso al menos en lo que podía apreciar a simple vista.

La chica se colocó frente a la regadera, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua lavase todo rastro de desazones anteriores.

Abandonó la pieza tras haberse tomado su tiempo en la ducha. Peinó y secó sus cabellos, se vistió, y una vez que estuvo lista, salió camino al gremio.

Afuera brillaba un sol abrazador, lo que hizo que sus ojos se achinasen apenas puso pie en el mundo exterior.

Pese al calor, llegó con prontitud al gremio. Ya que gracias a este, las calles de Magnolia apenas eran circuladas.

Ni bien hubo entrado se dirigió al tablero de misiones. En el breve trecho recorrido, tuvo la impresión de ser la dueña de todas las miradas.

Su profesión la traía acostumbrada a llamar la atención y a ser admirada, pero no era así en Fairy Tail. Allí era una más, por lo que le resultó bastante chocante por no decir inquietante. Una sensación que no hacía más que potenciarse con la inusual quietud que había reinado desde su llegada.

Sin embargo, prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus preocupaciones. Por lo que se enfocó únicamente en lo que había venido a hacer.

Se hallaba deliberando entre si recuperar un preciado y poderoso medallón o servir de guardaespaldas de una reconocida cantante de Fiore, cuando notó que Juvia se paraba a su lado.

–Buenos días, Erza-san–la saludó la chica. Y Erza se vio abordada por la misma sensación de antes. Mas igual correspondió el saludo.

–Buenos días, Juvia. Bonita mañana, ¿verdad?

Entonces Juvia la miró con desconfianza. Casi como si no la conociese. Erza, por su parte, comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa.

–¿Ocurre algo?–preguntó, a falta de mejores palabras. Al oír estas, las facciones de Juvia parecieron relajarse un poco.

–Hmm, nada, Erza-san. Sólo pensaba que hoy se ve…feliz.

–¿Hay alguna razón para no estarlo?–preguntó, y justo cuando la maga de agua parecía a punto de responderle, fue llamada por Gray, dejando a Erza en plena incertidumbre.

Todo el mundo actuaba de una forma tan particular, y el no tener un porqué no hacía más que preocuparla.

"¿Podría haber sucedido algo?" se cuestionó, pero nada acudía a su mente. Es que nada podía ser. Pues de haber acontecido algo, ella sería una de las primeras, sino la primera en saberlo.

Salió del edificio con el papel de la misión en mano. Lo había cogido luego de su singular charla con Juvia, sin haber prestado atención alguna. Por lo tuvo que examinar el papel una segunda vez para comprobar qué era lo que había tomado.

"Guardaespaldas por un día" leyó para sí.

Había cogido la misión probablemente más breve, pero tanto le daba. La paga era casi tan buena como la otra, y si aún tenía ganas luego, podía elegir otra más.

No mucho después de haber salido en el gremio se presentó en el sitio indicado y luego de recibir ciertas instrucciones, comenzó con su tarea.

Durante todo el día sirvió de guardaespaldas para la chica. Tuvo que acompañarla tanto a la modista, como a un par de entrevistas, y una sesión de fotos.

No vio nada sospechoso durante su turno. Así que supuso que su presencia sólo era una medida de precaución.

Nada había notado fuera de lo común exceptuando a un joven de cabellos azules que por algún motivo indeterminado, había conseguido captar su atención.

"Probablemente haya sido lo llamativo del color" pensó, ante la evocación del recuerdo, mientras caminaba a casa. Ya que ni siquiera consideraba del azul un color tan atractivo de melena.

Llegó hasta Fairy Hills con la noche pisándole los talones. Había levantado comida al pasar, y en tanto se vio organizada, comenzó a cenar.

Comió por más necesidad que por ganas. Algo que no era común en ella, pero que fue opacado por el resto de sucesos extraños del día.

Miró a la otra punta de la mesa en la que comía. Había otra silla, una que nunca usaba.

"¿Por qué vivir sola?" pensó. Realmente no entendía el motivo que residía tras su elección si ella detestaba la soledad.

Si bien era cierto que varias chicas residían en Fairy Hills, ella estaría mucho mejor con alguna compañera de habitación. Como también era una realidad que la mayoría de sus compañeras vivían allí mismo porque no les gustaba compartir.

Pero si ella no era así. ¿Por qué vivía allí entonces?

Comodidad, podía ser una buena respuesta a la pregunta. Maga de Fairy Tail, sin pareja ni familia; era natural que Fairy Hills fuese su hogar.

Pero tampoco era como que fuese el único lugar habitable en Magnolia. De haberlo querido podría haber elegido entre muchos más. Podría haber encontrado una linda casa y seguramente alguien que llenase esos espacios sobrantes.

Mas no lo había hecho. En su lugar, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un sitio en el que no se sentía a gusto del todo. Como un espacio transitorio.

Algo que no tenía sentido en absoluto, ya que ella no esperaba ni por algo o alguien.

Ese pensar pronto derivó en otro.

Si no había un 'alguien' por el que esperar ¿Qué le impedía de salir y conocer a alguien?

Pues en lo que iba de su vida, jamás había estado en una cita y no tenía razones aparentes para ello. De hecho, tenía motivos de sobra para querer a alguien en su vida.

"Otra gran incoherencia en mi vida", se dijo y trató de ocupar su mente con otros asuntos.

Pero Erza no dejó el tema allí. Pese a que procuró no seguir pensando en ello, la idea siguió flotando por su mente. Tanto, que la misma la acompañó la noche entera; y en algún punto terminó por convencerla de que algo bueno podría resultar de iniciarse en el mundo de las citas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con el pijama aún puesto y una taza de café al lado, Erza realizaba lo que nunca antes imaginó llegar a hacer: registrarse en un sitio de citas.

Lo cierto es que al no poder conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, había pensado muy meticulosamente en la idea. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que la mejor opción a corto plazo para conocer a alguien era vía electrónica.

La maga se encontraba comenzando el proceso de registración cuando lo más extraño ocurrió.

A la hora de rellenar el casillero de información correspondiente, no podía recordar su propio apellido.

Erza estaba en blanco. Por mucho que se exprimiese el cerebro intentando traer la palabra a su mente, no conseguía hacerlo.

Luego de numerosos intentos fallidos, echó la culpa al sueño y decidiendo no ser tan obstinada marchó a buscar su identificación civil.

"Erza Scarlet" leyó, en cuanto tuvo la tarjeta en mano.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado a él. Pues pese que la mayor parte de su infancia se encontraba borrosa, recordaba con claridad haber sido una huérfana sin nada más suyo que su nombre.

Seguramente alguien se lo habría dado. Ella nunca había sido una persona creativa, pero no importaba. Había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, y aunque fuese el caso, ella era incapaz recordar quién.

Llenó con prontitud los casilleros faltantes, y cuando quiso acordar, sólo restaba elegir un nickname.

Miró las opciones sugeridas, pero ninguna le pareció apropiada. Entonces fue cuando desvió la vista hacia el mechón de pelo con el que desde hace un rato jugaba sin haberse percatado.

Rápidamente comenzó a teclear.

Por unos segundos quedó contemplando su repentina idea plasmada.' **chica_escarlata'** parecía ser el nombre ideal para ella.

Una vez estuvo todo listo revisó algunos perfiles ajenos. Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió contactar a tres de los vistos. Habiendo terminado ya con lo anterior, cerró su portátil, y en un abril y cerrar de ojos, se vistió para un nuevo día.

* * *

Para no tener que pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y dar chance a desarrollar posibles arrepentimientos, Erza prefirió evitar el ocio.

Fue hasta gremio con el fin de levantar una misión. Al entrar notó como la incomodidad al caminar por el persistía, pero que no era nada comparada a la de ayer.

Su día transcurrió realizando la misión que no había cogido el día anterior. Como lo había previsto, su jornada había sido bastante más larga y exhaustiva. Sin embargo, seguía siendo menos de lo que había esperado.

Esta vez regresó en plena madrugada al apartamento, motivo por el que tuvo que ir a tientas por los pasillos hasta dar con este.

El cansancio que tenía era mayúsculo. Erza estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama, cuando su vista se posó en su portátil.

Sin perder medio segundo, se aventó hacia la silla de escritorio, y buscó por respuestas a sus mensajes.

Dos de los tres habían contestado. Abrió el primero, y tras haber leído un par de oraciones, cerró el mensaje. A Erza no le había agradado el modo en el que se dirigía a ella.

Leyó el siguiente y decidió continuar la conversación. Un par de minutos después, había recibido la contestación a la suya. De esta forma continuó el intercambio fluido de mensajes, hasta que su interlocutor le propuso tomar un café mañana en la tarde.

Erza contempló ese mensaje por unos segundos enviando finalmente un 'sí'. Seguidamente establecieron lugar y hora, y terminaron por despedirse.

Instantáneamente, la chica cerró su portátil y finalmente se acostó. Normalmente los nervios la hubiesen mantenido despierta toda la noche, pero esta vez el cansancio podía sobre sobre los nervios.

* * *

Durmió plenamente como era de esperarse. Así lo hizo hasta que el hambre la forzó a levantarse.

Llenó su estómago y se higienizó, para luego pasar a elegir que vestir dada la ocasión. Después de varios cambios de ropa, terminó por quedarse con sencillo pero bonito vestido sin hombros negro.

Se miró reiteradas veces en el espejo antes de decidir que estaba lista. La falta de costumbre a la hora de usar ese tipo de atuendos, hacía que dudase bastante de su apariencia.

Erza miró el reloj y al darse cuenta de que había perdido demasiado tiempo entre sueño y aprontes, salió con prisa rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro.

Con un paso más ligero del normal fue capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Entró al local y miró los alrededores. Pronto, localizó el sitio donde su cita había quedado de esperarla, y allí se dirigió.

– ¿ **Elix3**?—preguntó, al encontrarse con un muchacho de delgado, ojos y cabellera marrones y finas facciones.

El muchacho bajó el libro que traía entre manos y la miró atónito.

–Erza Scarlet—soló el chico, probablemente más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado, en tanto se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

–Lo siento, es que realmente me has tomado por desprovisto–se disculpó–por favor, toma asiento.

Erza murmuró un simple 'gracias', y en seguida apareció una mesera para tomar su orden.

–Así que hasta los magos famosos usan sitios web para tener citas–enunció el chico, una vez que la mujer se hubo retirado.

–Así parece ser–respondió la chica.

–Qué fortuna. De aquí en más tendré un buen argumento cada vez que quieran tomarme como objeto de broma por hacer uso de ellos.

Erza no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario. No porque fuese gracioso, sino porque le decía que no era la única que ignoraba que decir y hacer.

A partir de allí, no sin un poco de trabajo, fueron remando la conversación.

Descubrió que su nombre real era Eliot. Que le apasionaban los libros y, que de hecho trabajaba en la biblioteca más vieja de la ciudad.

Ella también mencionó algunos detalles de su vida. Sus hobbies, amigos, gustos, e infaltabelmente, batallas.

Sin embargo el muchacho es no que parecía muy interesado en estas últimas. Sus aspectos personales parecían captar más su atención que sus hazañas, y esto complacía a Erza.

—Debe ser grandioso haber vivido todo eso, pero también debe ser agotador–sentenció el muchacho al terminar escuchar sobre la contienda contra el Lullaby.

—Tiende a serlo–respondió Erza con toda sinceridad y dio un sorbo a su té helado.

—Me imagino. No puede ser fácil lidiar con todo ese estrés post-enfrentamiento—sostuvo— Hace poco tuvieron uno, ¿no es así?

—No tan recientemente. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde el ataque de Phantom Lord.

—No, no. No me refería a eso. Sino a una batalla más reciente. El consejo está tratando con mucho secretismo el asunto, pero se comenta acerca de ello.

Erza se quedó helada. Pensó en la reacción de sus compañeros en cuanto había entrado al gremio anteayer. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó su acompañante, con un tono que denotaba preocupación–te vez algo pálida.

—Lo siento, pero…

—¿Tienes que irte?—preguntó el chico, con una rapidez que le hizo pensar que podía leer la mente.

–Discúlpame. De veras. La verdad es que este rato ha sido genia-

El otro la interrumpió.

–No me debes explicación alguna. Para mí este rato también ha sido genial pero si debes irte, entenderé. Es parte de ser miembro de un gremio. Las emergencias ocurren. Sólo recuerda que puedes volver a contactarme si lo deseas ¿está bien? Me has gustado bastante.

—Claro. Igual, lo siento—dijo, Erza nuevamente, y en un santiamén, estuvo fuera del local.

Llegó en tiempo record al gremio. Avanzaba tan concentrada en encontrar al maestro y obtener respuestas que no se dio cuenta que se llevaba a alguien por delante.

—Lucy. Lo siento—se disculpó al reparar su brutalidad ayudabandandole a levantarse– ¿Estás bien?

—Erza, estoy bien. ¿Tú lo estás? Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Yo…no lo sé–murmuró con la voz entre cortada–Estoy confundida.

— ¿Confundida cómo?

—Últimamente me he dado cuenta que hay cosas de mi que no tienen sentido. También estoy teniendo problemas para recordar cosas, como mi apellido y ahora aparentemente una batalla.

Lucy la miró con pena, y pronto, la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Tendemos a hacer muchas cosas sin sentido, en especial cuando nuestro corazón duele. Ha habido una batalla recientemente, y has sufrido mucho por ello. Quizá sea mejor que no recuerdes.

Erza escuchó palabra por palabra a Lucy, y permaneció estática en su abrazo, sin saber cómo digerir lo que acababa de oír.

Había habido una batalla y ella se había visto muy herida a causa de ello.

¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo haberle sucedido para que la mirasen así? ¿Qué era tan nefasto que nadie se atrevía a mencionar?

Realmente eran unos malditos cobardes.

Bruscamente se zafó del abrazo de su amiga y siguió de largo al pasar por el gremio. No frenó el avance pese al oír los gritos de Lucy a la distancia. No lo hizo al menos hasta que hubo llegado a su dormitorio.

Quería gritar de la impotencia. Pero al no salirle nada de la garganta; en un arrebato de cólera terminó tirando la mayoría de cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio al piso.

En seguida se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, pero seguía sin querer lidiar consigo mismo en el momento. Por lo que se metió en la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza, hasta que eventualmente, se durmió.

* * *

Cuando despertó se vio desorientada. Así fue hasta que miró el reloj y comprobó que las manijas aproximadamente marcaban las 12:30 p.m.

Al darse cuenta de que probablemente no volvería dormir, decidió hacer algo productivo. Sin embargo cuando se disponía hacerlo resbaló con algo y cayó al suelo.

Erza maldijo de todas las formas que conocía. Mientras intentaba volverse a poner de pie, una hoja de papel se coló entre sus dedos.

Ya estando parada, encendió la veladora del lado derecho de su cama y observó el papel.

"Madame Fave, sanaciones mágicas" leyó, y volteó el papel para ver el mapa en miniatura que estaba impreso en él.

No recordaba haber visto o estado jamás en aquel sitio, pero precisamente la falta de recuerdos era uno de sus problemas, y eso la convenció a ir.

Arribó al sitio que como había podido imaginar, estaba cerrado. Miró por la vitrina hacia adentro y al hacerlo, una inmensa sensación de deja vú se apoderó de ella.

Algo le decía que las respuestas que buscaba descansaban allí adentro, y aunque sabía que meterse no le supondría el menor esfuerzo, decidió que no sabotearía sus chances de averiguar lo que fuera ni se metería en problemas.

Por ende, regresaría durante el día. Habiéndole servido su paseito nocturno de nada más que una pérdida del tiempo.

Con una tremenda frustración, regresó a su apartamento.

Sabía que no se dormiría inmediatamente si era que lo hacía, por ello cogió una novela que ya había leído hace un tiempo del estante.

Leyó un par de capítulos y entonces fue capaz de retornar a los brazos de morfeo.

Pero esta vez su ensoñación no sería paz y tranquilidad como las otras noches.

Erza se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Pero no estaba sola, había alguien más allí.

Era un chico sin rostro o al menos eso pensaba porque cada vez que intentaba verle, el otro conseguía ocultar su identidad de alguna forma.

Erza continuaba la persecución tras él, hasta que de repente, el chico se para en seco.

—Oh, así que por fin estamos aquí—dice, aún de espaldas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?—preguntó impasible Erza.

—En el punto donde decides si sigues durmiendo o despiertas.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Estoy despierta.

—Oh, pero no lo estás. Estás durmiendo ahora mismo. Física y metafóricamente.

—¿Quién eres?—insistió.

—Despierta y lo sabrás.

—Debes despertar Erza—vociferó un un tono más grave—No puede ser fácil para ti vivir con tanta incertidumbre.

—Pero-

—Despierta—siguió insisitiendo.

—Tienes que despertar.

—¡Cállate!—gritó a todo pulmón, y finalmente lo hace. Erza se encuentra cubierta de sudor y sumamente alterada, de vuelta en su cama.

* * *

"¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar a una persona sus recuerdos?" Se autopreguntó Erza.

Aún no sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Había pasado una semana desde que había tenido el sueño y lo cierto era que siete días era lo máximo que había podido permanecer en la incertidumbre.

Ese era el motivo para que ahora se encontrase de pie frente a la tienda, yendo completamente en contra de su sentido común.

Erza inspiró profundamente por última vez, y seguidamente se adentró en el local. A su contacto con la puerta, una campanilla sonó. Generando que una mujer mayor y de aspecto amigable se dirigiese a ella.

–Hola, querida. Me parecía haberte visto el otro día frente a la tienda—la saludó.

La maga permaneció en estado de total mutismo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿El tratamiento no funcionó? ¿O funcionó demasiado bien?—preguntó la anciana, y al notar el cambio en la expresión de Erza, le pidió que la acompañase.

Erza la siguió de cerca hasta la parte trasera del negocio. Caminó detrás de la mujer hasta que esta se detuvo.

—Desde hace ya mucho tiempo me encargo de ayudar a las personas con lo que no pueden por ellas mismas—explicó mientras revisaba un especie de botiquín que colgaba de la pared.

—Pero rara vez en todos estos años de hacerlo me he topado con casos como el tuyo—dijo, tendiéndole un diminuto frasquito relleno con un líquido purpura.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó la chica, incapaz de comprender el todo la situación.

—Tus recuerdos—sentenció. Palabras que apenas las hubo escuchado, Erza se sintió morir un poco.

Cogió el recipiente de vidrio con sus dos manos, fijando su vista en él.

Las respuestas que tanto había añorado ahora se encontraban literalmente al alcance de sus manos, pero aún así, dudaba.

Buscó entonces la mirada de la mujer para obtener una explicación más concreta.

—La decisión de extraer memorias, no es una que se toma a la ligera—aclaró—La gente que se somete al proceso lo ha meditado muy detenidamente, llegando al final a la conclusión de que su vida sería mejor sin esa persona traumática.

—Tu situación es más complicada que eso—declaró—La persona que quieres olvidar, te ha marcado a fuego y esto ha influido en muchos aspectos en tu vida.

Al oír estas palabras, Erza no pudo evitar pensar en el muchacho que perseguía en su sueño.

—Por eso es que encuentras incongruencias en todos lados, o lagunas entre recuerdo y recuerdo—continuó la explicación— Así que tienes dos opciones: Olvídalo, todo. Acepta la falta de recuerdos e incongruencias. O puedes recordar, y aprender a vivir con lo que te sucedió.

Erza volvió la vista a sus manos. La pregunta de hacía un rato, acudió a su mente.

¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar a una persona sus recuerdos? Definitivamente no quería quedarse sin saberlo.

Sostuvo con más fuerza eso tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande que reposaba en sus manos, y abandonó la tienda.

Miró las calles de Magnolia mientras las transitaba, pues podía ser la última vez que las viese de esa misma forma. Lo mismo hizo con las residencias una vez que estuvo afuera de ellas. No sabía a ciencia cierta a que punto podía llegar a cambiar su percepción de las cosas una vez que regresase esa sustancia a su lugar de origen.

Luego de haberse asegurado de haber contemplado con detalle la edificación, se adentró en ella.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta que estuvo en frente del sitio donde se daría 'el momento de la verdad'. Abrió la puerta, e imediatamente la cerró tras de sí.

Depositó la botella en miniatura sobre su _aún-desordenado_ escritorio, mientras ella ponía a hervir agua.

Cuando esta estuvo lista, la volcó en su taza favorita. En que ya descansaba una bolsita de té. Una vez el agua hubo adquirido el color deseado, retiró esta última.

En ese momento, cogió el frasquito y volcó su contenido en la taza de té.

Esperó a que la infusión dejase de humear del todo. Allí, fue cuando dio el primer sorbo.

Una lágrima escurrió de su mejilla en tanto lo hizo. Una siguiente, y otra más, la sucedieron.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Jellal" pronunció entonces para sus adentros.


End file.
